Cartoon Network presents Warner Brothers’ House of Toons
'Cartoon Network and Boomerang’s House of Toons '''is a ''Looney Tunes spin-off series that ran for a wile on Cartoon Network with 3 seasons from 2001-2004. It re-ran on CN until 2008. Now it re-runs on Boomerang. It is similar to Disney's House of Mouse (Warner Bros. style). Plot The series takes place in a clubhouse owned by the Looney Tunes. The customars appear to be other WB characters, Cartoon Network characters, Boomerang characters and Hanna Barbera characters (such as The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, The Smurfs, Pac-Man and more). Bugs Bunny is the host and the Looney Tunes preform skits and show either old Looney Tunes cartoons, as well as re-runs of Looney Tunes Works. Characters Main characters Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman)- The shows host. He own s the House of Toons and introduces skits and cartoons. He often teams up with Daffy Duck in his performances. Daffy Duck (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)- Bugs Bunny's assistant. He performs skits but often is jealous of Bugs. He is good friends with Porky. Lola Bunny (voiced by Kristen Wiig)- Bugs Bunny's sexy and kooky girlfriend who is an athlete. The audiance (who are males) go crazy over her (including Yakko, Wakko and Dot when they appeared). Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen)- The mascot of the House of Toons. He also ends each episode by saying "T-t-thats All Folk's". Tina Russo Duck (voiced by Jennifer Esposito for half one and Annie Mumolo for half 2)- The club’s reservation clerk. She is Daffy’s no-nonsense girlfriend Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett)- The waiter at the club. He is often talkative when he has time off. Sylvester (voiced by Rick Zieff)- The cook of the club. He works in the kitchen and likes to cook all kinds of stuff except for Tweety. He gets hungry if he’s on the menu. Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West)- The computer Teche of the club who runs the projector that shows Looney Tunes cartoons. He often is shown in the club chasing Bugs Bunny Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche)- He is often shown to try and take over the House of Toons and has a really bad temper. Tweety (voiced by Eric Goldberg)- The cutest bird on earth and the club’s doorman. He is always one step ahead of Sylvester and often tortures the cat with his cute but violent attitude. Characters by Movies/TV Shows/Short films Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies- Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Lola Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Wile E. Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn, Tweety, Tina Russo Duck, Agatha and Emily Vulture, Cecil Turtle, Slugsworthy the First, Miss Prissy, Yosemite Sam, Thes, Road Runner, Michigan J. Frog, Rocky and Mugsy, Sniffles, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Hippety Hopper, Tad Tucker, Goofy Gophers, Bigfoot, Shameless O’ Scanty, K-9, Hector Bulldog, Pepe Le Pew, Hubie and Bertie, Henery Hawk, Sylvester Jr., Yoyo Dodo, Dr. Clovenhoof, Marvin the Martian, Mr. Swackhammer, Blacque Jacque Shellacque, Babbit and Catsello, Playboy Penguin, Elliott Sampson Bobcat, Speedy Gonzales, Angus McRory, Granny, Witch Hazel, Barnyard Dawg, Private Snafu, Aoogah, Angelo Flea, Nasty Canasta, King Nutininkommen, Honey, Inki, Squint Eatswood, Tasmanian Devil, Shifty the Rat, Gremlin, Viktor, Ivana, Shropshire Slasher, Owl Johlson, Eagle Scout, Minah Bird, Spike and Chester, Instant Martians, Marc Anthony, Giovanni Jones, Pampreen Perdy, The Drunk Stork, Impkin the Pumpkin King, The Crusher, Snorts, Petunia Pig, Squeaks the Squirrel, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Sir Littlechin, Martin Brothers, Beaky Buzzard, Penelope Pussycat, Gabby Goat, Boyd, Cal McMurtry, Claude Cat, Mama Buzzard, Charlie Dog, Clyde Bunny, Winter Stag, Tasmanian She Devil, Pete Puma, Gossamer, Egghead Jr., Claudette Dupri, Mot, Dr. I.Q. Hi, Beans the Cat, Roxy, Foxy, Gruesome Gorilla, A. Flea, Barbarian, Willoughby, Leslie P. Lilylegs, Pussyfoot, Rock Hardcase, Pound, Blanko, Nawt, Bang, Bupkus, Gambling Bug, Count Bloodcount, Colonel Shuffle, Vera Vulture, Little Kitty, Paul Perdy, Trey Hugger, Toro the Bull, Sam Sheepdog, Ralph Wolf, Krakos, Horace the Horse, Buddy, Ham and Ex, Bear Scout, Weasel Scout, Racoon Scout, Babs, Bunny, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hampton J. Pig, Montana Max, Elmyra Duff, Dizzy Devil, Furball, Fifi La Fume, Gogo Dodo, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Arnold the Pit Bull, Frisky Puppy, Hatta Mari, Queen Tyrah’nee, Honey Bunny, Cool Cat, Henry Bear, Mama Bear, Junyer Bear, Officer Enforski, Bobo the Elephant, Carl the Grim Rabbit Tom and Jerry- Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike Bulldog, Tyke Bullpuppy, Butch Cat, Toodles Galore, Tuffy Mouse, Toots Mouse, Quacker Duck, Newt Teen Titans Go!- Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy Steven Universe- Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot Scooby Doo- Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley The Flintstones- Fred, Wilma, Barney, Betty, Pebbles, Bamm Bamm, Dino, The Great Gazoo Camp Lazlo- Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Lumpus, Slinkman, Dave and Ping Pong, Beaver, Nina, Patsy, Gretchen, Chip and Skip, Edward Uncle Grandpa- Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Adventure Time- Finn, Jake, Ice King, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess, Gunter, Marceline, Fionna, Cake, Mr. Fox Ed, Edd n Eddy- Ed, Edd (Double D), Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy The Amazing World of Gumball- Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Penny, Carrie, Bobert, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Rocky Wacky Races- Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Peter Perfect, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, Ant Hill Mob, Captain Dash, Polly, Bugsy, Bluebeard, Davey Bones, Pat Pending, Penelope Pitstop, Pandora Pitstop, Slag Brothers, I.Q. Ickley, Tiny, Bela, Red Max, Lazy Luke, Blubber Bear Regular Show- Mordecai, Benson, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Thomas, Hi Five Ghost Top Cat- Top Cat, Choo Choo, Benny, Officer Dibble, Brain, Fancy Fancy, Spook Clarence- Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Belson Codename: Kids Next Door- '' Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Delightful Children Down of the Lane, Father, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86 ''Popeye and Friends- '' Popeye, Olive Oyl, Bluto, Wimpy, Sinbad the Sailor ''Villainous- ''Black Hat, Demencia, 5.0.5, Doctor Flug Slys ''I Am Weasel-'' I.M Weasel, I.R Baboon, Red Guy ''Cow and Chicken-'' Cow, Chicken, Flem, Earl ''Mike, Lu and Og-'' Mike, Lu ,Og, Lancelot ''Osmosis Jones-'' Osmosis Jones, Drix ''Samurai Jack-'' Samurai Jack, Aku, Ashi, Scotsman, Rothchild ''Cats Don't Dance-'' Danny, Sawyer, Wollie Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, T.W. Turtle, Cranston Goat, Frances, Darla Timple, Max, An Anteater ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy-'' Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Fred Flemburger ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack-'' Flapjack, Captain K,Nuckles, Booby ''Happy Feet-'' Mumble, Gloria, Ramon, Leopard Seal ''Sym-Bionic Titan-'' Lance, Octus, Ilana ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends-'' Bloo, Mac, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Tubey ''The Moxy Show-'' Moxy, Flea ''The Iron Giant- ''The Iron Giant ''Victor and Valentino-'' Valentino, Victor ''The Powerpuff Girls-'' Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo, Talking Dog, Mayor of Townsville, Miss Keane, Chicken Monster from "Monstra City" ''We Bare Bears-'' Grizz, Pan Pan, Ice Bear, Charlie, Chloe, Nom Nom ''My Gym Partner's A Monkey-'' Jake Spidermonkey, Adam Lyon, Windsor, Slips, Lupe ''Unikitty!-'' Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodille, Dr. Fox, Richard ''Sheep in the Big City-'' Sheep ''The Smurfs-'' Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Feathers, Gargamel, Azrael ''Animaniacs-'' Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Mr. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Hello Nurse, Chicken Boo, Pinky, The Brain, Mindy, Buttons ''Rick and Morty-'' Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith List of Episodes List of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons episodes TV Specials and films After the show stopped production a TV special intitled Bugs Bunny's Birthday At the House of Toons was released July 27th 2006. A direct-to video movie called Bugs Bunny's House of Toons: The Movie was released in 2007. Trivia The characters from ''Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs and Roger Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit make guest appearances as well as Hanna Barbera characters. The Gilligan's Island character Gilligan in his cartoon self (from The New Adventures of Gilligan) even appeared twice. Pac-Man and the Pac-Man characters appear in some episodes in their cartoon style (Hanna Barbera made an old Pac-Man cartoon based on the Pac-Man game in 1982). In This Show of the House of Toons Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith makes are Cameos from Rick and Morty in Swim. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Shows Category:Crossovers Category:MrJoshbumsteads Fanon